


The Hunstman Knight of Fariy Tail: Volume 1

by Horrorfan247



Series: Hunstman Knight of Fairy Tail [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, RWBY
Genre: Acceptance, Crossover, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Manga & Anime, Multi, Stronger Jaune Arc, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrorfan247/pseuds/Horrorfan247
Summary: Jaune Arc seemingly dies at Cinder Fall's hands at Haven Academy, but rather than the afterlife, he is instead transported to Magnolia to start over. With this predicament confusing and angering him. He has no choice but to join the Fairy Tail guild while making some new, yet bizarre friends.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jaune Arc/Aries, Jaune Arc/Lucy Heartfilia, Jaune Arc/Virgo, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss
Series: Hunstman Knight of Fairy Tail [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Death and New World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this is the first chapter to my RWBY/Fairy Tail Crossover. So as yo know, Jaune is seemingly kileld by Cinder at Haven Academy, but instead of the afterlife, he finds himself in Earthland and meets the titular guild. How will Jaune adapt to his new surroundings? Let's find out
> 
> RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)
> 
> Fairy Tail belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and Weekley Shonen Magazine and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation

_Haven Academy_

Jaune Arc, a former student of Beacon Academy was kneeling on the ground and panting heavily. He and the rest of Team RNJR were at Haven Academy with Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. He and the group were at Haven Academy to get the Relic of Knowledge but were ambushed by Cinder Falla and her faction consisting of Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. Thye was also accompanied by Raven Branwen, leader of the Branwwen Banditn Tribe and Qrow Brnwens brother, and her right-hand Vernal. Also accompanying them was Hazel Rainart, a member of a group of people allied with the dark witch Salem.

The groups had face doff with eachother and Jaune charged headfirst to attack Cinder for what she did to his late teammate Pyrrha Nikos, who was kileld by Cinder at teh fall of Beacon and for all the other people who suffered at her hands at teh Fall as well. Jaune and Cinder had traded blows for blows, but Jaune was not making any good as he was getting hit left and right by her fire powers. His friends were all watching as they were facing off against the other enemies and getting worried about their knight and friend.

" _It's time I put an end to this._ " Cinder thought as she charged at Jaune again.

" _Come at me bitch,_ " Jaune thought in fury. " _I'm going to make sure you don't leave here alive._ " He tried to slash her stomach with his sword, but Cinder managed to duck in time and grab a small dagger made of fire and plunge it right into his stomach. Jaune went wide-eyed and dropped his sword, he felt all of his Aura draining in an instant, his friends were now worried and tried calling out and tried to reach for him, but were all restrained by the bad guys.

Jaune fell on his knees, sword, and shield still in hands as Cinder walked right up to him with that evil glare. "Did you really think you can defeat a Maiden? I'm much stronger than you could ever imagine." She said as she leered right in his face. "You could never beat me Arc." Jaune responded by spitting blood right in her face. "Augh!" she growled. "Little bastard." she said as she hit him right in the face, causing him to spit out more blood.

"JAUNE!" Ruby yelled out as she was being restrained by Mercury, who was grinning wickedly.

"Hit him again Cinder!" He called out with a smile on his face. Cinder looekd back and smiled, and looked back to Jaune.

"What was that girl who was so fond of you? Hmmm." She said as she tauntingly put her finger to her chin. "Oh right, Pyrrha Nikos." She said with a smile. "Too bad she sent you away from me, but that's because of your so damn weak." she said.

"NOT TRUE!" Nora yelled out qs she was being restrained by Raven, who didn't look like she wasn't enjoying this one bit. "I'LL BREAK YOUR DAMN LEGS!" She screamed out in fury as she was trying to get out of Raven's clutches. Ren was also shaking violently while being held by Hazel, who looked on with some regret. Cinder, however, continued to mock Jaune as he was breathing heavily.

"Too bad you die here, you were weak at Beacon and you're still weak now. After all, the strong like me will always win, while the weak and pathetic like you will always die." Cinder said evilly. Her hand then glowed bright orange and touched Jaune, he felt his entire body start to vanish slowly. "Got any final words?" Cinder asked.

"Yea, go to hell." Jaune growled as he spits more blood in her face, and with that...the former leader of JNPR was now gone...body, armor, weapon, and all. Cinder smirked while Ruby and the others watched with horror. Tears began to grown on the hero's faces

"JAAAAAAAUNE!" Ruby shouted as a bright white light appeared from her eyes.

* * *

_White Void/Beacon Academy_

Jaune groggily woke up to find himself on the ground, as he picked himself up he looked aorund in confusion.

" _Beacon Academy?_ " He thought. " _But I thought I...where am I?_ " He thought again as he walked aorund. This place was like Beacon Academy..but ti was all white, the school was white, the ground was white, even the sky and area all around him as white.

"Still, it feels and looks like I'm dead...but at the same time...it feels like I'm not though." He said as he continued to walk around. "HELLO?!" He called out. "ANYONE HERE?!" He called out again. No answer.

"Hello again." A familiar voice said, prompting Jauen to widen his eyes. No...it couldn't be...could it be? He turned aorund and...it was. Pyrrha Nikos was standing before him, but instead of her armor, she was now wearing a white dress, with her red hair all down, but her sweet smile and eyes spoke it all. "You have improved so much."

"PYRRRHA!" Jaune yelled as he ran over and enveloped the deceased spartan into a big hug. Pyrrha returned the hug, with tears spilling from both of their eyes. Jaune was whimpering right onto her shoulder. "I'm so sorry I failed to save you from Cinder." He said sadly, Pyrrha lifted his head from her shoulder and gave him a sad look.

"No...I'm sorry I died...I sent you away to protect you...I was afraid that you might not make it...but I didn't think aobut myself, but I had to try." She told him as she rubbed the tears away with her thumb. "But I am happy that I am seeing you again. Right here, right now." She said. Jaune sadly looked at her.

"Right...so...I guess I'm going to the afterlife right?" He asked her. "So...what's it like?" He asked her, but Pyrrha gave him a sad look. Prompting the young knight to ask her what was wrong with concern in his voice.

"Well...you aren't going to join me in the afterlife Jaune..." Pyrrha said with sadness in her eyes and voice

Jaune was speechless and confused. He wasn't going to go to the afterlife? But Cinder killed him...disintegrated him to ashes at Haven...so how could he not go to the afterlife...unless...it's HELL!

"Am...am I going to Hell?" He asked fearfully. Pyrrha quickly shook her head no.

"No, you aren't..it's just...it's kind of complicated." She said. At that moment, she started to vanish. "My time is up." She said.

"Wait for what?" Jaune asked horrified. "No! Please, don't leave me...I can't be alone...not again." He pleaded with tears going down his eyes. Pyrrha gave him a smile.

"Jaune, you took my weapons and tiara and forged them into your armor, you're not alone..I'll always bee here with you." She said as she then pressed her lips on his, taking him by surprise. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms aorund her, they both let go and the last bit of Pyrrha began to vanish.

"I love you Jaune...forever...and always." She said as she finally vanished.

"No...come back," Jaune said as he tried to reach out to where she once was. "Please...PLEASE!" She shouted, but to no avail, prompting the young knight to get down on his knees, put his hands on his head, and start crying. He stayed like this for a few more minutes. "Please...come back.." He whispered through his tears. and all of a sudden, the background began to vanish.

* * *

_Magnolia/East Forest_

Jaune was still in his crying position. When he took his hands off of his head and looekd up, his sad face was replaced by one that spoke of confusion.

"Wh-where am I?" He ordered. He wiped the tears away from his face and slowly got up, it looked like he was in a forest somewhere, but it didn't resemble any of the forests in Remnant. When he got up, he took notice that the injuries the gotten from Cinder have vanished. "It went away..." He said with awe. Just where was he though?

He started to walk in a random direction to which he can find a house or something... hope to get some answers. As he was walking, he was angry. Why would he not go into the afterlife with Pyrrha? Why would he be sent...wherever this place was.

"Just...it doesn't make any sense," Jaune said. "like...is this possibly a punishment or something? I just...why aren't I with Pyrrha? I figured that I would join her...nothing make sense..." He said, as he was still contemplating everything, he noticed a nearby river stream. He walked right over to it, when he looekd in, he was surprised. Nothing really changed aobut him, albeit the injuries no longer being there, he was still in his normal attire, and his weapons were still with him plus he was still wearing his armor...he wondered...he reached into his pocket

"Damn...guess I don't have my Scroll anymore," Jaune said with some sadness. But then he thought of something. "Do I still have my Aura?" He asked as he took out his sword and put his thumb to the blade and gave himself a cut. He winced at teh pain a bit before looking back at his thumb, and to his shock...the cut was healing. "Holy crap! I still have my Aura!" He said with shock and amazement. "Well...at least that's something...but still...where am I"

He then started to make his way out for he forest and into a street, he saw a road up ahead that bore a sign that read.

"Magnolia?" He read, with some confusion. "Weird name...well, better check it out I guess." He said as he walked towards teh interesting looking town

( _Eyecatch of Jaune looking up in the sky, with images of Teams RWBY and NPR smiling_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch of Jaune approaching the Fairy Tail guild_ )

_Magnolia_

Jaune had walked into the town with some interest, the town seemed very livelily and everyone was walking aorund. " _Well, seems nice,_ " He thought. " _What a big place, and it looks like something I read in stories my sisters would read to me as a kid._ " He though while chuckling. He also noticed that not unlike Remnant, nobody here possed animal traits like ears or trials, so he guesses that Faunus's did not exist in this place.

"Need to know more about this place though.." He said as he then walked up to a young woman. "Excuse me, ma'am, could you please tell me where exactly I am at?" He asked.

"Hmm?" The woman said with confusion. "You're in Magnolia, part of the kingdom of Fiore." She said. This made Jaune even more confused, he is in a kingdom? And it's called Fiore? He didn't hear aobut any Fiore during his studying at Beacon Academy. "How could you not be familiar with this place young man?" she asked.

Jaune was getting worried, he couldn't tell a complete stranger that he died and got transported into a new area now, could he? So a littel white lie wouldn't hurt. "Oh, I'm from someplace far away, and I'm quite new around here." He said to her, the woman seemed to buy it.

"Oh...that make sense, well if you need any help, you can always go to the Fairy Tail guild." She said with a smile.

"Fairy...Tail?" Jaune asked. " _Fairy Tail...as in the stories for little kids?_ " He thought with curiosity

"Yep, Fairy Tail is the most popular guild in all of Fiore, their guildhall is right down the street, you can't miss it." She said to him as she pointed down to the road nearby.

"Oh..ok, thank you, ma'am," Jaune said.

"No problem sweetie." She said as Jaune walked away and walked his way down to the street. After a few minutes, he finally arrived at the guildhall. The guildhall had a shape that resembled a pagoda, the building was white, with the windows looking Arabic, there were green pillars, and on the very top there was a gold globe, and finally, on the front of the hall, there was an orange flag that had a strange symbol on it. To Jauen it looekd really fancy.

"Almost looks like a palace of some kind." He said with awe. "But that symbol though...what does it mean?" He wondered. At that point, he heard some crashing and smashing inside, causing him to become a bit confused. "Huh? What was that?" He asked as he then went to the door ad opened it

_To be continued_

* * *

**Opening**

_(Cues Fairy Tail Opening 1: Snow Fairy)_

**0:00-0:06** (Jaune is standing up and facing Team RWBY and NR as he fades away from Cinders attack, prompting them to try to reach out to him with horrified expressions)

 **0:07-0:16** (Jaune suddenly find himself in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall as he looks on with confusion the title appears on the screen)

 **0:17-0:20** (Lucy is shown on a hill looking over Magnolia, as she then turns to face Jaune, who is facing up in the sky, sword, and shield in hand)

 **0:21-0:26** (Gray is shown in rubble looking up in the distance, then looks up in the sky in though)

 **0:27-0:30** (Erza is shown standing over a monster she defeated while looking away with a sad look)

 **0:31-0:34** (Natsu and Happy are shown both looking on a mountain while giving off grins)

 **0:35-0:40** (Jaune was shown standing by a tree looking up with tears going down his eyes)

 **0:41-0:46** (The team is shown sitting on a train, with Natsu looking sick while the others looking the other way, Jaune is sitting at another seat looking out the window in thought, making Erza and Lucy look over in concern)

 **0:47-0:52** (The team are now resting by a campfire, with Natsu indulging on food, Gray laying on the ground, and Erza sitting far away from them, Jauen is standing far away too while giving off a small smile)

 **0:53-1:00** (Lucy is shown sitting down on a bridge in the rain, but then she looks up to see Mirajane, Natsu, Gray, Jaune, and Erza looking at her, Mirajanes hand is shown in the air. And Lucy smiles)

 **1:01-1:06** (The team are then shown doing some different variety of jobs, and then the screen shows Natsu and Gray butting heads in the guild, with Lucy laughing and Jaune trying to separate them)

 **1:07-1:08** (Jaune and Erza both stare at eachother, the former with a sad look, the later with a warm comforting smile)

 **1:09-1:11** (Makarov, Cana, Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, Mirajane, Elfman, Loke, and Team Shadow Gear are shown with smiles on their faces)

 **1:12-1:18** (Lucy is shown swiping one of her gold keys, causing a few celestial spirits to come out, Natsu unleashing an attack that sent a beam up into the sky)

 **1:19-1:21** (Fairy Tail is shown watching the bright sky together)

 **1:22-1:24** (The team is shown facing a giant monster, with Jaune standing at the front and having Crocea Mors at his hands with a determined face)

 **1:25-1:29** (Jaune and Erza face each other, swords in hands and the two charges at eachother, and when their swords clash, sparks are shown)

 **1:30-1:33** (Jaune faces the camera with a smile on his face as he sheathes his sword, and then the group is shown with him with smiles on their faces as the opening ends)


	2. Welcom to Fairy Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune finally arrives at Fairy Tail, and he will be in for a big surprise once he gets inside once he sees what he is getting himself into...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)
> 
> Fairy Tail belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and Weekley Shonen Magazine and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation

_Fairy Tail Guild_

Jaune walked right into the guild hall to find a sight that surprised him. Everyone there was in a huge braw with one another. Tables were flying everywhere, people were yelling like crazy...it was utter chaos.

"Wow.." Jaune said with shock and wide eyes. "Reminds me of that food fight that my team had with Ruby's team." He said, he smiled warmly at the memory, but when his mind saw Pyrrha again, he instantly felt really sad, those memories were getting back at him, he was also still angry aobut this whole thing. But before he can wonder aobut these feelings he felt a rumbling noise.

"Wh-whats' going on?" He asked shockingly. At that point, a large black humanoid giant appeared and towered over everyone.

" **WOULD YOU BRATS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN?!** " He roared at them all.

"What...the...hell?" Jaune asked wide-eyed. This being didn't appear to look like a Grimm, so he must have not been one...but what was with the whole giant thing?

"Oh, welcome back master!" A girl said nearby in a cheerful voice. She was a beautiful girl with a nice figure that had white hair, a red dress, and had a cute bracelet on her right wrist. Jaune saw her and was blushing bit.

" _Wow...so cute._ " He thought, then he looked around to see everyone else, and it caught to his attention that all the girls in this place looked really cute, of course, he was no pervert by any means, but he couldn't help but blush a bit at seeing their figures. " _NO! Stop it Jaune, can't think those thoughts!_ " He said mentally slapping himself. Besides, he had to focus on the elephant in the room...the elephant being the large shadow man.

"Master?" Another nearby girl said she was wearing a white shirt with blue lines going down, she had on a blue skirt and had black knee boots on, he also carried what seemed like keys and a whip on her belt. The large giant looked over at her.

" **SO, SEEMS LIKE WE HAVE A NEW RECRUIT HUH?** " He asked.

"Y-yes sir!" The girl said with fear. All of a sudden the large humanoid began growing and was starting to shrink down. After a few seconds, he was no back to his original size. He was a short man with white hair and wearing what looked like a jesters outfit,

"Nice to meet ya." He said happily as he raised his hand up.

" _So tiny..._ " Jaune thought with awe.

"So tiny!" The blond girl said. Jaune chuckeld a bit because he thought the same thing.

"Well, of course, this is Master Makarov! Fairy Tail's guild master." The white-haired girl said with a sweet smile on her face. All of a sudden Makarov jumped up onto the balcony, but not before accidentally hitting hsi head while doing it, as he got on the pillar he addressed to everyone in the guild.

"You brats have done it again!" He said as he got out a stack of papers. "Do you have any idea how many complaints I have from the council? This is the biggest pile yet." He said with a bit of anger. Jaune was wondering aobut those. Complaints? What for? Now Jaune was a bit worried. "I swear, you kids are good for only getting the higher ups all mad at me!" He said to them all. Jaune noticed everyone looking down in shame, well if what the old man did say was trie, maybe they needed to hear it, so that way they don't do any destruction that much. "However..." Makarov said as he ignited the flames. "I say the heck with the council." He said while smirking

" _Fire abilities?_ " Jaune thought, then his look narrowed into one of hatred. " _Like Cinders..._ " He thought with venom, but he turned to keep calm, there's no way this guy was like Cinder, he seemed nice and grandfatherly. He then tossed the papers aside as then a pink-haired boy lept up and caught them in hsi mouth, confusing Jaune. " _Uh...what?_ " He thougth.

Makarov sighed and looekd out to them all again. "Now listen up, any power that can surpass reason still comes from reason. Magic is not just some miraculous power, it's a talent that can only work when the flow of energy from both inside of us, and from the natural world are in perfect sync. If one is to perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus, it should take over you're being and come pouring out of your own soul."

Jaune was listening to this speech and was in awe. Of course, he was surprised that people in this new place apparently know magic...something that he was sorta new after what Grow had said...but never would he be able to actually get a confirmation like this. But he was listening on to Makarovs speech and had a small smile on his face. This old guy was telling them to not worry aobut it and just go with the flow.

"If all we do is worry aobut rules, then our magic will never progress any further. So don't be afraid of those old ninnies on the council, just follow the path you believe in." He aid as he then raised his index finger. "Because that's that makes Fairy Tail number one!" He said with a smile after that, everyone had all cheered on with happiness.

Jaune was watching all of this with a small smile on his face, but then he looked down to the ground in thought. To him, his destiny was to always become a Hero, just like his family...that's why he forged some transcripts to get int Beacon Academy, but he was not as trained or skilled as his friends, or Team RWBY. but after some training with teh help of Pyrrha, he began to get better...and after the Fall of Beacon and Pyrrha's death, he vowed to get even stronger, and he did...but now since he died and got sent here...what is his destiny now? He obviously can't be a Huntsman any more...but..if he was sent here..to this new world or something...could he...possibly have a new destiny? And if so...what could his destiny be?

"Oh?" Makarov said as everyone turned to him and snapped Jaue out of his thoughts. "Seem's like someone else is here as well." He said pointing to where Jaune was standing, and everyone turned to face him. Prompting him to look around and get nervous.

" _Boy, now I feel how Ruby felt whenever she met new people._ " Jaune thought nervously as he gave a small wave. "Uh...hello." He said nervously. Makarov hopped off the pillar and walked right up to him.

"What's your name, young man?" He asked Jaune looekd around to see some people surrounding him, prompting him to get more nervous.

"J-Jaune...Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it." He then realized that he used his old pickup line and began to blush, he heard some of the males snickering and some of the females to giggle, causing his face to go completely red from embarrassment. "Sorry... a force of habit." He said, sometimes, old habits are hard to get rid of.

"Oh, it's fine." The white-haired girl said with her sweet smile. "It's actually kind of cute." She said, prompting him to go red from further embarrassment.

"Jaune huh...Hmmm, tell me, what exactly are you doing here young man? Are you here to join the guild as well?" He asked. Jaune was a bit worried aobut this, he didn't know anything aobut magic, all he had was his Aura and Semblance, and he guessed that it was something totally different. But after hearing Makarovs speech, he seemed like the kind of guy to trust and listen to one's problems.

"Well...actually...can I talk to you privately? If that's ok?" Jaden asked nervously. The old man smiled up at him.

"Sure thing my boy, just follow me to my office. Mirajane, make sure no one follows us."

"Got it master." she said to him, then turned back to face Jaune. "By the way, nice to meet you Jaune, I'm Mirajane." She said. Jaune smiled back.

"Yea, you to Mirajane." He said with a smile as he started to follow the old guild master to his office, this prompted some of the mages to question aobut him.

"Who do you think he is?" Said a mage.

"I don't know..but he looks kind of cute." a female mage said. Jaune heard some comments and blushed in embarrassment. He then reached the office with the old Guild master as he lept upon his deck, with Jaune sitting across from him.

"So my boy, what is it you wanted to talk to me aobut?" Makarov asked. Jaune was pretty nervous, this could go either way, either the old man could think he was crazy and laugh, or he would believe him...well...beggars can't be choosers.

"Sir...have you...ever heard of someone dying..and them being transported to someplace else? I mean not to the afterlife, but someplace else...maybe...a new world to be honest?" Jaune asked. To his surprise, Makarov didn't laugh, be closed his eyes, and went into deep thought.

"Hmmm, not to my knowledge...why?" He asked curiously. Jaune sighed, this was going to be a long story.

"Well, sir it kind happened to me. I am from a place called Remnant, a place much different from...whatever world this is." Jaune explained. Makarov's eyes went wide with surprise. A boy from another world? That was something unheard of.

"Really...can you tell me how you got here then? If that's ok?" The old man asked. He then saw Jaune trembling a bit as his hand was gripping on the armrest of the chair tightly and had a concerned look on his face. "If you don't want to explain that fi-"

"No," Jaune said. "It's alright...you see I went to a school called Beacon Academy, where students go to learn how o fight and protect teh world from Grimm, creatures of darkness. I was there to train to become a Hunstman, Huntsmen are special people who accept missions to protect others and scaly down Grimm."

Makarov nodded his head, to him it sounded like these Huntsmen were like mages, with them accepting missions and stuff like that. Jaune began to continue.

"There...was this accidental the school...something happened and a whole bunch of Grimm started to override the school, we managed to slay them...but someone...lost their life." As he said this the armrest was getting splintered by how tight Jaune was gripping it. "Someone...was taken from me, by an evil woman..." He said through gritted teeth as tears began to pour out of his eyes.

"Jaune..." Makarov said. "If you want to stop, you can." He said, the man was getting worried, sure he wanted to know how Jaune got here to Magnolia, but if it brought back painful memories then he didn't want Jaune to press on. But Jaune said no as he wiped hsi tear away and began to continue.

"Afterwards, some friends and I began traveling to another Academy called Haven to find some answers...and when we got there...everything went to hell. That woman had some associates with her and we were attacked after I saw her...I lost all control and began to fight her, I made a mistake and she stabbed me right in the gut with a flaming dagger, I felt my insides burning up into ashes. And she taunted me and all of that, and then put a flaming hand to my face, and then I then turned to dust and vanished."

Makarov was listening but was also angry. Whoever this woman was, she took away someone Jaune cared for, and she killed him in a very cruel way. If that woman ever showed up her, he was going to unleash war.

"I ended up in a white void, that looked like Beacon, and I met that person who died. Her name was Pyrrha Nikos...she was one of the greatest people I met, her and I were part of the same team...I thought I was going to join the afterlife with her, but I didn't. And I ended up here in a forest, and then someone pointed me to here...and that's pretty much it." He said.

Makarov pondered about this for a long time, he never heard of people from different dimensions. So this was a first for him. He was also sympathetic to Jaune for his story, he was particularly angry at this Cinder woman for killing one of his friends. The old man was looking at Jaune

"Jaune, in Remnant...did you have any special abilities at all?"

"Well, we do have this thing called Aura, basically it's a manifestation of one's soul, it can be used in alot of ways like defense and healing. Pyrrha helped me unlock one...apparently I have alot of it." He said as Makarov was nodding hsi head. "Also we do have special abilities called Sembalnces, basically a power that some people can have. One of my friends, Ruby, has a Semblance that made her go at super speed. Pyrrha had a Semblance called polarity, in which she had control over magnetism. And mine...well I kinda amplify my Aura to mine or others...at Haven..befoe I died...I used it to help a friend of mine from dying by healing her wound..."

"I see, very interesting." Makarov said. "And you say that this Aura is a manifestation of one's soul?" He asked, causing the blond knight to nod his head. "this is all very interesting...but if you don't mind me asking, why did you come here?

"Well...I didn't have anywhere to go, and I just came in as you calmed everyone down from their little spat." Jaune said with a chuckle, causing Makarov to sigh. "But I heard you're speech, about one being able to perform magic with a strong mind and that we should believe in the destinies that we were chosen for." He said as he looked up a bit. "When I was alive in Remnant, I thought that my destiny was to live up to my family name, to become a Huntsman, and a hero, just like them. But since I died and got sent here...I'm wondering if maybe...I have a new destiny...a destiny here." He said.

Makarov sighed and looked over at the boy. "Destiny is something only you can make my boy, but I do admire your admiration to live up to your family's name." He said. "Jaune, would you like to join Fairy Tail?" The master asked. Causing Jaune to become surprised.

"R-really? I mean I would love to...but I don't know magic though.." He said with some dejection. Makarov smiled at him.

"Don't worry my boy, you can learn." He said, making Jaune's eyes go wide with surprise. "The only thing we need to figure out is what kind of magic you would be interested in." Makarov said.

"But wait!" Jaune said. "Are you sure I can learn? Like I'm from a different world, so what if I can't do it?" He asked nervously. He did make a point, what if he can't do magic? what could he do now?

"Jaune...in order to learn magic, you must be able to train your intellect and spirit, I can sense that you're in a somewhat dark place due to that happened to you're comrade Pyrrha, but you must put that aside and train your spirit and intellect to learn magic, if not then the magic takes over and you might die."

Jaune was thinking aobut this, of course, he was pissed off at Cinder for killing Pyrrha, and he was mad at himself because he felt too weak. But if he was to start a new life here...he could have to try to let those feelings go..the only question is...could he?

"Ok then, I will try, I promise," Jaune said to the guild master, who smiled at him.

"I know you will son...so at do you say? Will you join Fairy Tail?" Makarov said. Jaune looked at the old man and smiled.

"Yes...I think I will." Jaune said with a smile.

"Good, go out and get your guild mark from Mirajane," Makarov said as Jaune nodded and went out of the office. Makarov looked at where teh boy once stood and was in deep thought.

" _That boy...I can sense the strong spirit in him, but I can also sense sorrow and anger, if he is to learn magic, he must cast that aside and not let it control him._ " Makarov thought with worry.

Outside Jaune went over to find Mirajane, who was giving the blond-haired girl a guild mark.

"there you go Lucy!" Mira said with a smile. "Now you're an official member of the Fairy Tail guild." She said.

"Sweet!" Lucy said as she was happy, as she was going over to the pink-haired boy, she accidentally bumped into Jaune and fell down.

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry." He said as he helped her up. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I am...oh, you're the guy from a few minutes ago. Are you joining too?" Lucy asked with curiosity.

"Yeppers." He said with a smile. Lucy smiled back.

"that's great, I hope we get to work together." She said.

"Yea, me to." He said. At that point, Lucy went off to the pink-haired boy as Jaune approached Mirajane. "Hey Mira, so I decided to join...and the master said that I get a guild mark here?"

"Mmmhmm," Mira said in her sweet smile. "It's really simple, all you gotta do is let me stamp you and you'll get the mark, what color would you like? And where do you want it?" she asked.

Jaune thought about it for a moment, where could he have the mark put on? After thinking it over a few times he got it. "I would like the mark on the left side of my neck, in the middle of my chest plate, and on my shield to please; also could the color be red?"

"Sure!" Mira said happily, she had reached over and stamped his neck and the guild mark was there. Jaune thought it would hurt, but it didn't, just was a five-second stamp and boom it was done, that was easy. Mira then did the same thing to his chest plate which now had the mark on it. Mira scanned over to find his shield but couldn't see it.

"Uh, Jaune?" Mira said. "Where's your shield?" She asked.

"Oh right!" He said. "Just hold on a second." He said as she pulled out hsi sheath and pushed a button, causing the sheath to widen and turn into its shield form. Much to Mira's shock and surprise.

"Woah!" She said with a shocked voice. "I never saw a shield like that!" She said with amazement.

"It was an heirloom from my family." He said with a small smile, he always did not think fondly of the weapon. Not that it was awful but because his friends had weapons that could turn into guns, and his was just a classic weapon. But he wouldn't complain, after all, some of Pyrrha's weapons are in the sword.

"Well, it still looks nice, and I love the golden crest on it too." Mira said sweetly, causing Jaune to smiled and nodded at her. She then got the stamp and stamped the shield making the guild mark on it. "There you go Jaune, now you are an official member of the Fairy Tail guild."

"Sweet, thank you Mira." He said with a smile as he walked away. Now all he had to do was figure out what type of magic he wanted to use...is there some sort of library around here? Maybe one that could describe to him what type of magic he could possibly use? Well, he had all the time he could need, now it was his job to get to know everyone in the guild.

"Yo." He turned to see a dark-haired boy without a shirt...or pants approaching him. "You're new here right?"

"Yea...uh, where're your clothes?" Jaune asked nervously.

"CRAP! NOT AGAIN!" He shouted as he then scrambled to get his clothes back on, he was now earing a black shirt, with a white coat over it and green pants and black boots. He also had a necklace on his neck that resembled a sword with a stone on it. "Sorry about that, a force of habit. Names Gray Fullbuster."

"Jaune Arc." He said. Looking at him, Gray kinda looked a bit like Ren, except without the ninja look or the pink highlight in his hair. "So question..that brawl you guys had...that happens alot aorund here?"

"Yea, pretty much." Gray said nonchalantly.

" _How could he say that so calmly?_ " Jaune thought. "So uh...what kind of magic do you use?"

"Ice-Make magic, it allows me to shape ice into objects or weapons." He said as he demonstrated by forming a sign with his hand and a Fairy Tail guild mark shaped in Ice appeared in his palm.

"That's so cool..." Jaune said.

"Thanks, so what can you do?" He asked.

"Well, I guess you can say that I have an energy booster I can give to others." Jaune said to the exhibitionist.

"Nice, let me introduce you to the others." He said as he leads Jaune over to one table which had a girl of blue hair, wearing a yellow tank top with a dark green vest, and had on sandals, she was accompanied by two guys. The girl noticed Gray and smiled at him.

"Oh hey Gray, is this the new guy?" She asked.

"Yep." He said. Jaune approached her and her group with a small smile.

"Names Jaune Arc, short, swee-" Be realized he was going to do his line before stopping. "Sorry."

"No it's alright, I actually heard that earlier." The girl said with a smile. "I'm Levy McGarden, but you can just call me Levy. The guy with the hat is Jet."

"Yo." Jet said.

"And the other one is Droy." Levy said.

"Nice to meet you." The black-haired mage said.

"And together..." Levy said as she and the other two did a pose. "WE'RE THE AMAZING TEAM SHADOW GEAR!" They all said together.

"Oh, cool..." Jaune said as he was confused aobut them announcing it like that.

"That's how they like to introduce themselves." Gray said. "I'm going to go Jaune around more." He said to the three-man mage team as they started to walk away.

"Ok, it was nice to meet you Jaune, hopefully, we can go on a job together at some point." Levy said with a smile.

"Yea, me too." the young knight said as he and Gray walked on.

( _Eyecatch of Jaune walking with Team Natsu_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch of Jaune meditating_ )

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

After Jaune was introduced by everyone, he decided to sit back and relax for a bit, he didn't unfortunatly have any money on him, but Mirajane told him that he can start up a tab and he can pay it off at the end of the month. He was currently at a table eating some chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy by himself.

" _So far this place is interesting...alot of oddballs though._ " Jaune thought as he took a bite of his food. " _Although I shouldn't complain, the people here are pretty nice and decent. Although Gray's stripping is kind of a put off though...Levy's pretty cool, I could see her and Blake being good friends...although Levy seems more outgoing and friendly, rather than be distant like Blake._ " He thought.

After finishing up his food he brought it up to Mirajane to the bar.

"Thanks for the food Mira, it was amazing." He said.

"You're welcome Jaune." She said as she took the empty plate from him. "So what do you think of the guild so far?" She asked with curiosity.

"So far it's pretty nice, everyone her is so friendly and decent. Gray's stripping though...what's up with that?" He asked.

"He was trained in Ice-Make magic as a boy and part of the training required him to strip." She said with her smile. This however made Jaune raise an eyebrow.

"Oh...ok then?" He said, really unsure of how to think of that. "Anyway, do you know any library's around here? I am looking to learn some more magic and I want to see which ones I would enjoy." He said.

"We actually have some book in the back, I can show you." She said happily as Jaune began to follow her.

When they got back Jaune was flabbergasted at the large amounts of books they had, it's almost like a library in there.

"Jeeze, you guys collect?" He asked. Mira giggled and grabebd a ladder to go up to get a large book.

"Here Jaune!" She said from up top, this is a book that details all the magic of the world. Give it a read." She said as she went back down and handed it to him. "I bet you'll find the magic that you might like." She said.

"You think I can do it?" He asked. Mirajane smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder.

"I know you can." Shes aid happily. "Also we have a training ground out in the back, if you want, you can practice there too." She said.

"Hmm, ok, thanks Mira." He said with a smile.

* * *

_Training Ground_

Jaune had read the book for a few hours and he only saw some that got his interest. Sword magic, which had the mage specialize in the usage of magic swords; Requip, which allows one to store different objects in another dimension of sorts; and finally Gun magic, which had the user use magical bullets with different effects.

"I wonder if maybe I can learn all three? In Remnant, I only had my sword and shield. I wonder if I can somehow modify my sword and shield into a gun of some kind...or should I just learn Requip for that?" He wondered as he rubbed his head in confusion. but the thing he was most enticed by was Sword Magic. Jaune got up and closed the book

"Ok then, Master Makarov said I had to clear my mind and intellect...hopefully Ren's meditating methods can help me a bit." He said as he walked back tot eh guild

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

When Jaune got back, he saw that it was now almost empty. It was snow only Mira, the Master, and a few others.

"Oh, Jaune my boy." Makarov said. "So did you find the magic that you might be interested in?"

"Uh yeah, a few actually. Sword Magic, Gun Magic, and Requip." He said handing the book back to Mirajane, who smiled and took it from him.

"Really?" Makarov asked to which Jaune nodded. "Well from looking at you, I do say that Sword Magic and Requip is possibly best suited for you. But if you don't mind me asking, why Gun Magic?"

"Well where I come from, my friends had weapons that can turn into guns. For example; my friend Ruby had a scythe that can turn into a high-caliber sniper rifle."

"Woah really?" Mira asked in shock. "that must have been so cool."

"Yea...mine is the only one that is considered a classic.." He said dejectedly.

"Don't feel bad my boy, nothing wrong with a weapon you do have." Makarov said as Jauen have a small smile. "Also because you don't have a place to stay, there is a small guest room where you can sleep till you gain some only for a place."

"Really? Thanks master." Jaune said with a smile.

"No problem my boy," Makarov said as he took another swig of his drink.

Jaune looked around and had one thought. " _I guess I can get used to this._ " He thought with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's it folks, so next chapter is when Jaune is going to go on his first job with Natsu, Happy, and Lucy next chapter, while also wondering about the magic he wants to do. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, sorry if this chapter seems bland I'll work on it more on the next chapter, where will see Jaune go on his first official job.
> 
> Don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and always happy to answer any questions you might have for me from you. 
> 
> I will see you all next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> And that is that folks, so what did you all think of the first official chapter? I know it was short, but I felt like it was wise to introduce how Jaune got into the predicament and stuff like that. And yes, he is keeping is semblance and aura, but his scroll is no more though. Man, I am excited to write this fanfic.
> 
> Now I know some of you might be wondering aobut Lucy, and I know she does seem kind of bland and stuff and I do believe that Mashima could have done more to her but I have plans to have her get some development in this story as well, She will still be a celestial mage, but I am thinking of having her be more of a badass, with her whip, as we don't see her use it that much.
> 
> Don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and always happy to answer any questions you might have...if I don't get a word back from you, I apologize in advance. For some reason, I'm not getting any notifications on my pm for messages...weird.
> 
> Next time, Jaune will be introduced to the guildhall, also this will be at the same time when Lucy joins, so I'll see you all then :)


End file.
